Marriage and Remembrance
by Shadico
Summary: Rae is getting married! Will Garfield be able to cope? A oneshot for BBRae Week, Day 7 - Wedding.


Hey guys! Another oneshot, this time for BBRae week. The theme is Wedding. Enjoy the story and let me know what you think of it in a review!

* * *

The summer sun beat down on the sands of Jump City in just the right way. Children and adults alike were running around and having fun while enjoying the perfect Southern California beach weather. Superheroes were not an uncommon sight in this city, yet today was obviously out of the ordinary. Superheroes not of the area could be seen approaching on the skyline or through the streets.

At the edge of the Jump City beach, right where the sand met a dense wall of trees and wilderness stood a large white tent that was sectioned off by a long line of velvets stanchions. The tent opened up to a long velvet red aisle, an simple altar, and many rows of chairs that currently held a large number of Titans and Justice League members, along with a few civilians. As the guests arrived, they were greeted by Speedy and Cyborg and directed to their seats. The atmosphere outside was happy, thrilled, and bubbly. The same could _not_ be said about the emotions whirling inside the nearby beach house that was currently serving as wedding prep ground zero. Specifically from one overly nervous empath.

Today was the day. Oh Azar, today was the day. She was finally going to marry the Titan she had known and loved for the majority of her young life. Her palms were sweaty and she couldn't stop her leg from bouncing up and down as her orange skinned friend finished up with her hair.

"There, all done." The woman announced. Upon looking at her friends face in the mirror, she laughed. The bride-to-be looked absolutely terrified. "Oh, would you stop, Rae? You look glorious!"

That shook the nerves right off and got a good laugh from the empath. She turned to look at her friend and gave her a look that just seemed to just scream, 'Really'?

Her friend just smiled and shrugged. "What? You do look glorious! Would your Maid of Honor lie to you? Your _fiance_ is going to _looove_ it."

Rae shook her head slightly and batted her friend away. "Oh would you stop with the teasing already?"

Right then, there was a gentle knock on the changing room door and a voice just as gentle following it. "It's almost time, sweetie. Can I come in?"

Rae smiled broadly. If anyone could calm her down, it was her mother. Rae's bridesmaid floated over to the door and unlocked it. Rae's mother quickly entered as her bubbly friend left with a wink to give the two some mother-daughter time before the wedding actually started. As the door shut, Rae looked over to her mother and smiled. She was frozen in place, staring at her daughter with wide, moist eyes.

"You look...beautiful."

"...Mom? Are you ok?"

In a slightly uncharacteristic move, her mother quickly approached and wrapped her daughter in a big, tight hug. Her mother sniffled once or twice and it was very obvious she was holding back tears as best she could.

"Mom?"

"Oh….my little girl is all grown up. I can remember cradling you in my arms like it was yesterday. And now…~sniff~ ...now you're getting married and I just…"

Objects in the room starting trembling ever so slightly as a black aura encased more and more trinkets around the room. This emotional outburst seemed so out of character for her mother that Rae couldn't help but to laugh softly and return the hug just as strongly.

"I love you mom."

"I love you too sweetie. I love you so much. I'm so proud of you." Stepping back and wiping her tears away, her mother reigned in her emotions and the room grew quiet once more. Seeing her mother so emotional seemed to calm the young woman quite a bit. Her nervousness was rapidly turning into anticipation. "Now, it's time to get married. Are you ready?"

With a long deep sigh, she replied calmly. "As ready as I'll ever be. Let's go."

* * *

The last few guests quickly took their seats as the groom was the first out of the tent and up the aisle, ending on the right side of the altar and facing the tent entrance. In the front right row Tempest, who had changed his hero name from Aqualad a long time ago, facepalmed. He had tried to get the groom to style his hair nicely for the wedding but in the end it wound up as messy as ever. 'It's my style!' the groom had proclaimed. His midnight black hair looked like it had just been messily towelled off after a shower and that was it. You could see the shine of the hair gel as it stuck that mess into place. Tempest groaned, but was quickly elbowed by his blonde wife.

"Unf...sorry, sorry. Just...his hair..." Garth whispered.

"Oh stop. I like it." The geomancer replied.

"I know. You were the one who convinced him not to style it like I showed him!" Garth sent a glare to Terra, but her only response was a fake innocent smile.

On the other side of the velvet carpet, Rae's mother was just taking her seat closest to the aisle. Her eyes looked slightly red from the tears she had just unintentionally shed, but otherwise looked very composed. Almost too composed. The changeling seated next to her saw this, and volunteered his thoughts.

"I can't believe she's getting married." The green man said, almost sadly. "Time sure does fly. I can still remember her first day in the Tower like it was yesterday."

"She's not a little girl anymore…" Rae's mother replied.

"I know. Now she's getting married to him and it just feels so surreal." Garfield leaned back in his chair and breathed in deeply. A soft grey hand landed atop his own. Looking to his side, he saw that serene smile that seemed to be a family trait.

"They truly love each other." She said softly.

"Yea. And he's a great guy, don't get me wrong. I just...I dunno…" The changeling grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

"Time flies." she said. Garfield nodded in agreement.

The general hum of activity ground down to a halt as a soft tune started to flow from Herald's trumpet. All eyes swung over to the tent as the sheets parted. There was a widespread intake of breath as the grey skinned beauty slowly walked down the aisle. Her eyes swept over the guests. Heroes and friends she had grown up with, looked up to and fought side to side with were everywhere. Then, her eyes locked onto the green changeling. He had on his trademark goofy grin and seemed to be tearing up. Her mother next to him was also tearing up once more. Near them, two orange skinned Tamaraneans we bawling openly and a bit obnoxiously. Those two always were the most emotionally open people she had ever known. She wouldn't have it any other way. She caught eyes with the man next to them. He seemed to give her a quick apologetic smile as he glanced at the two women to his left.

Then her eyes locked onto him. The love of her life. Her heart skipped a beat and she could feel herself flush. As she got closer, she could hear him sniffle a bit. Was he crying too? Her smile got even bigger as she finally reached the altar and the two lovers took each others hands. The judge started speaking and the wedding got underway.

Garfield squeezed the pale hand that was in his, smiling sweetly at the woman next to him as the Judge started those final lines. She leaned over and gave him a loving kiss as she turned back to watch.

"Do you, Dylan Markov, take Rachel Logan to be your lawful wedded Wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Rachel Logan, take Dylan Markov to be your lawful wedded Husband?

"I do."

"Then by the power invested in me by the state of California, I dub thee wed. You may now kiss."

* * *

The reception was a boisterous affair. Rachel Logan took quite a bit of her traits after her father, including his upbeat social personality. After the newlyweds had embraced their parents and talked with them for a bit, they had begun making their rounds at the reception greeting all the guests and participating in more small talk. The two newlyweds never looked happier. At a nearby Table, Garfield and Raven sat with Tara and Garth as they reminisced about their own wedding days and celebrated the wedding of their children.

"Haha, very funny. I did NOT faint when I saw Raven walk down the aisle." Garfield pouted.

Garth laughed in response. "Oh, yea, I forgot. You didn't faint, your knees just buckled and you fell to the floor in a heap."

"Hey! At least I didn't start drooling on myself when I saw my wife walking down the aisle, fishsticks!" The changeling retorted.

"At least I could land a kiss! Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you get so overexcited that you ended up kissing Raven on the nose when the judge said 'You may now kiss the bride'?" Garth said, smugly.

Tara and Raven both failed at holding in a small laugh at that. It _was_ a bit funny. The changeling had been so excited after Raven said 'I do' that he seemed to almost be vibrating. Raven had later sworn she could almost physically feel the love and excitement rolling off of him at that moment. When it was time to kiss, Garfield had almost throttled Raven, crossing the inches separating them in the blink of an eye. In that instant his overzealousness caused him to miss Raven's mouth and kiss her nose instead. He was so caught up in the moment that he didn't even notice for a second or two. There's still a few infamous photos of the incident hidden in the Titan's Database, much to Garfield's dismay. His friends always show it to him on their anniversary.

"I figured it out soon enough…" Garfield crossed his arms, pouting once again.

Taking pity on the changeling, Tara spoke up. "Aww, It's ok Gar. At least the bouquet toss at your wedding didn't start an all out superpowered brawl."

Raven smiled, remembering the fiasco. "I don't think I've ever seen Kori that crazed before."

"Or Donna." Gar laughed. "Oh man, seeing their faces when they realized Toni scooped it up with her powers during the brawl was absolutely priceless. That's what happens when you two are the first of the Titans to get married."

"What can I say? It was love at first sight." Garth said, a bit dreamily. That earned him a light punch on the shoulder from the geomancer, humorously muttering something about him being a huge sap.

Feeling a gentle squeeze on his hand, Gar turned to Raven. Noticing her averted stare, he looked in the same direction and saw his daughter and new son-in-law walking hand in hand to the dance floor. His demeanor softened immediately. They were about to begin their first dance together.

Raven hummed happily as the lights dimmed and the music began to play. Watching the pair dance was bringing back a tidal wave of precious memories. Sneaking a peek at her husband, it seemed the same was true for Gar as he stared at the dancing couple with glazed over eyes.

Eventually the song ended. A new one gently took its place and the dance floor began to fill with people. Mar'i and her boyfriend, Jon-El, were the first to the floor, followed by a plethora of other couples. Raven felt a sudden tug on her hand and saw that Gar had already stood up and was facing her with half lidded eyes and a cheesy grin.

"Would you like to dance?" Garfield asked.

"Always." Raven replied.

The two made it over to the dance floor and embraced each other, swaying slowly from side to side with practiced ease. Raven rested her head on Gar's shoulder, her breath tickling his neck as she absorbed his scent.

With a small sigh, Garfield spoke. "You know, things are gonna be different now." Raven responded with a questioning hum, waiting for him to continue. "Rachel's going to start a new Titan's branch with Dylan. She's gonna move out soon." He paused. "The tower is gonna feel a lot emptier now."

Raven snorted and immediately rose a hand to cover her mouth to try and muffle the noise. Garfield looked at her in amused confusion. "Gar, we are still going to have our four other children at home. The tower will still be utterly chaotic."

Garfield's smile was bittersweet. "It'll still be different." Raven nodded against his shoulder, holding the changeling a bit tighter than before.

"I love you, Raven Logan. With all my heart and all my soul, for all of eternity."

Raven's breath hitched for just a moment as her heart fluttered. She would never get tired of hearing those words tumble from him. Those words that emerged after their first kiss as a married couple, and every day after, accompanied by the purest emotion of love that she had ever empathically felt. Her empathy was bathed in his absolute love for her, and she reciprocated the feeling just as absolutely.

"And I love you, Garfield Logan."

* * *

My first attempt at misdirection. The intents were that Rae was actually Rachel, their oldest daughter. The orange skinned maid of honor was Mar'i. Rae's mother was of course, Raven, and the groom was supposed to be hinted at being Robin/Nightwing. Hope it come out sounding alright. ^-^


End file.
